Spies Among Us
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: Co-Written by Kathryn Hart; Post 3.10 Pre 4.1. The ARC is slowly falling after Danny, Connor and Abby's disappearances. The team is trying to get out of Helen's clutches. Will they get home, or stay prisoners forever? Sarah/Becker, Jenny, Lester and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. Well, if you read my new chapter of my other story "Through the Anomaly" yesterday, you would know that this is the story that I was talking about. Well, about two months ago, the amazingly awesome Kathryn Hart and I decided to write a story together. After a lot of brainstorming and lots of ideas thrown out, this is what we got. It takes place Post S3 Ep10 and Pre S4 Ep1, BUT since we don't know what is going to happen is series 4, this might not happen. But, we are both proud of it and wish that this would happen. We had a good time in writing it so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_"What do you mean Connor, Abby, AND Danny aren't back yet?" asked a very annoyed Lester._

_"We don't know what happened to them," explained Sarah. "They said to open the anomaly after two hours and they never came back through. For all we know they could still be stuck at site 333."_

_Lester sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How could this happen. First Stephen dies closely followed by Cutter then Jenny leaves, and now Connor, Abby, AND Danny are missing. This team was falling apart faster than the men's tie sale at his favorite department store. _

_"What do you suppose we do?" asked Sarah, snapping Lester out of his thoughts. "Do you think we need to hire…."_

_"No," said Lester quickly. "We don't need to bring more people in this so they can be killed."_

_"So what are we going to do? Wait until they come back through an anomaly from different eras? Lester that could take ages!"_

_"It's all we can do," said Lester. "We wait, and that's it."_

Sir James Lester sat wearily down at his desk. He could not avoid the inevitable any longer. The ARC just couldn't run without Connor, Abby and Danny. Gone a whole month, people were starting to think the worst. So he did something he told Sarah Page he'd never do. He grabbed a stack of forms and prepared to find their replacements.

"Let's see," he said as he flipped through the files. "We'll need a PR professional and a Technology geek. Oh the possibilities! Let's do Technology first shall we."

Lester picked up the first application. It was pretty messed up and covered in all sorts of stains.

"Bull Moriartie," he said looking at the application. The picture on the front was of a guy with a lot of piercings and tattoos. "Likes tattoo art, video games and…clubbing! Absolutely not." He threw the application in the trash bin.

After scanning through dozens of applications and throwing away most of them, Lester came across one that caught his eye.

"Andrea Melina Anderson" he said. The picture on the front was of a young woman with flaming red hair. Lester decided to read on. "At least she doesn't have any extra piercings. Let's see, age 23, just graduated from college, majors in Technology and Computers, currently single…she seems like a good candidate. I'll call her for an interview."

Having found a possible replacement for Connor, Lester prepared to find one for Jenny Lewis. He should've done this a long time ago; her departure had made his job ten times harder. He didn't realize how much Jenny had held this operation together.

He picked up a file and opened it up. "Not much information. Let's see, name: Lily Jackson, Age: 29, that's good, single, long history with Public Relations. That's strange, no picture. Hmm." He set the strange file aside for further investigation.

After looking at the other applications, it seemed that Lily was the best choice. No other candidates had real experience with Public Relations other than her. Plus, he knew Sarah would be happy if there were two girls to join. Then again, Becker might not be too happy with the arrangements, but he had his soldiers he could talk to.

Lester picked up his phone and dialed the number of Andrea.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other line.

"Hello, this is Sir James Lester from the ARC organization and I was wondering if you were still interested in the job as our new Head of Technology."

"Oh, umm, yes I am," she said.

"Splendid!" said Lester, in his "not so excited" voice. "Now we have to schedule an interview. How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"Oh actually I'm busy all of tomorrow. Can it be after the weekend?"

"Whenever is best for you," said Lester. "I'll see you Monday morning at 10 'o clock for you interview. Good day."

Lester then hung up the phone and sighed. "Alright," he said, "now to call Ms Jackson."

He dialed the number given and waited. But he didn't have to wait long. After the second ring he heard a female voice.

"Hello?" The voice made him stop for a second. That voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Hello?" The voice said again, a little annoyed, and Lester found his tongue.

"This is Sir James Lester, is this Miss Jackson?" Immediately the voice changed.

"Oh! Yes, umm, yes, well..." The voice was a little surprised and slightly panicked. Lester cut right to the chase.

"Are you still interested in filling in as the ARC's government Public Relations Representative?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Lester could hear a smile.

"Good, now all that's left is the interview. What time would be available for you, as soon as possible of course?"

"Oh James, I believe I will fill in perfectly for the job, trust me. I'll be in on Monday for my first day."

Lester was unable to speak. How dare this woman use his first name like she was his best friend! By the time he was able to speak it was too late. The sharp _click_ in his ear made him jump slightly in his posh office chair.

As Lily set the phone back in its cradle, she smiled. Things were working out just perfect. She couldn't wait for her first day on Monday.

Meanwhile down in the hub, Sarah was sitting in a chair in front of the ADD, fiddling around with an AHD (anomaly handheld device).

"Come on guys," she said. "I know you're out there, just…please."

She was so focused on the handheld that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Playing around with an AHD and sitting in front of the ADD isn't going to make them come back any sooner," said a male voice from behind her.

Sarah turned around in her seat and saw Captain Becker standing beside her.

"I know," she said, "I just want to be there in case they come through an anomaly."

Becker smiled. Sarah had changed since the incident. She was more quite and kept to herself a bit more. Probably the shock was still setting in. It wasn't the Sarah he knew.

"Sarah it's been a month already," he said. "They could come back any time, they could never come back. You only live once Sarah, it's time to move on and live your life."

"I'm not going to abandon my friends Becker," she said sternly.

'I'm not telling you to do that," said Becker.

There was a pause.

"Look, it could be decades until another anomaly opens that leads to where they are. Don't waste your life waiting for it, when there the possibility that it could never come."

"I know." Sarah replied. "It's just...it's just..." She sighed. "It's just like losing Cutter all over again. At least this time there's hope that they might come back. I can't go on without hoping, Becker." She sniffed loudly, letting a tear drop fall onto the AHD. All of a sudden she felt a desperate need to be held. Knowing Becker would never offer, she jumped out of her chair and hugged him tightly, wanting all of this madness to go away.

To say that Becker was surprised was an understatement. But not wanting to offend her, he warily put one of his hands on her back to reassure her. Their uneasy hug did help them both though.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them broke them apart. "Sorry to break up your little love fest but I have an announcement."

The two turned to see Sir James Lester standing behind them, looking annoyed, as usual.

"Yes sir," said Becker.

"Well I took into consideration that this organization is falling without Danny, Connor and Abby here, let only actually in this era."

"So, what are you doing about it?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I have called two people and now, we have a new PR professional and a new Head of Technology, and yes, Sarah, you will not have to be in charge of Technology and your normal job."

"Who did you hire?" asked Becker.

"Lily Jackson and Andrea Melina Anderson," he said. "I'm going to interview Andrea on Monday and Lily is going to start on Monday."

"Without an interview?" asked Sarah.

"Surprisingly yes," said Lester. "She sort of…gave herself the job. It was weird, actually, she called me by my first name as if I knew her."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! So this chapter had a bit of intro in it. A bit of suspence and mystery. Want more? Want questions answered? Want to know what will happen? Well review! I want to hear what you all think! (and Katy, I can PM the reviews if you would like :D)**

**~Logan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who review/alerted Chapter 1! Katy and I appreciate it. PrimevalChick- I'm not going to say anything to your review, except glad you liked it! Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm going to try and update this about once every other day. If not, earlier or later. Depends on my schedual. ENJOY!**

* * *

Andrea Melina Anderson gazed around the ARC in wonder, before remembering she was supposed to look professional. She pulled down on her black suit jacket and flipped her head to straighten her fiery red hair falling in cascades down her back and shoulders. She passed by a female worker who was wearing jeans. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

_I guess I don't need to worry about dressing up," she thought._

"Good morning," said the worker. "I'm Juliana Henson. I work in the Technology Department on fixing the electronics when they are broken or if they need updating. You must be Ms Anderson."

"That I am," she said. "It's nice to meet you Ms Henson. I guess I'll be working with you a lot if I get the job."

"That you will," said Juliana, "the old head and I spent a lot of time together on the computers."

_"Old head?"_ wondered Andrea, _"wonder what happened? Probably got fired." _

"Well, it was nice meeting you," she said.

"And you as well."

Her incredibly high heels made a rather loud tapping on the hard floor as she continued down the long corridor. She was met by a man in a suit jacket and a pink tie.

"James Lester I presume?" She said.

"Yes, welcome to the ARC Miss Anderson."

"The ARC, what does that mean?" She looked at him.

"First things first, the interview." He walked up a ramp on the far side of the room. Andrea followed confidently.

"Ms Anderson," started Lester.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Melina."

"Ms Anderson," said Lester again, pretending to not have heard Melina. "Do you know what you will be doing here while working with this project?"

"Yes," said Melina. "I'm the Head of the Technology department."

"No," said Lester. "You're being INTERVIEWED to see if you will become our new Head of Technology department."

There were those two words again; _new head. _Melina decided to ask what that was all about.

"New head?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately our last one has…well….disappeared and not returned but that's beside the point."

The two came up to Lester's office. Lester opened the door for Melina and quickly followed her inside.

"Ms Anderson," said Lester while sitting down in his chair. "You asked earlier what the ARC meant. It stands for Anomaly Research Center."

"What research center?" she asked.

"Anomaly," said Lester. "Basically, as our old leader would put it, rips in time that are doorways in time to worlds we can barely imagine."

_"Old leader," _she thought. _"Either these people quit, got fired, or really did disappear…wonder what happened." _She was awestruck.

"So basically we are time traveling through these portals called anomalies."

"It's a lot to take in at once, but you'll get use to it."

"So, what do you need me for?" asked Melina.

"Well, as Head of Technology, you take care of the ADD, anomaly detecting device, and when it goes off; find out where the anomaly is located. You are also in charge of the ASD, anomaly sealing device."

"What do I do with that?" she asked.

"You go to the anomaly site with our call team and seal it."

"Seal it?" she asked. "How do I do that?"

"Dr. Page will show you how to work the ASD and the ADD. Oh, and you will also have to check on the call team's AHDs."

"Let me guess," said Melina, "anomaly handheld devices."

"Very good," said Lester. "So, are you up for the job?"

"Oh course," she said. "I'm not backing out now when I got this far. Plus, I need the job."

"Splendid," said Lester. "You'll start tomorrow, give you the day off."

"Just one question," said Melina.

Lester gestured for her to continue on.

"What's the pay like?"

"Close to nothing," said Lester simply.

Melina nodded.

"Sounds good enough," she said.

After Melina left Lester's office, she decided to get acquainted with the rest of the crew. Lester had mentioned a call team and a Doctor Page. She wanted to check it out. Walking into the main room, she caught a glimpse of a man in a black uniform standing in front of a large computer in the middle of the room. Looking intently, Melina decided to get better acquainted with this man.

"Hello." She said sweetly. The man turned his head in surprise at the woman with the bright red hair.

"Uhm, Hello, and you are...?"

"Andrea Melina Anderson."

"Oh yes, our possible new recruit. Did the interview go well?"

"Yes, I start tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Well good, I'm Captain Becker, representative of the SAS crew on the Anomaly Research Team."

"Wow, that's quite a title, Captain." She smiled again.

"Thank you Andrea."

"Actually, I prefer Melina, but you can call me Mel." She said flirtatiously. But Becker completely missed her intense interest. He beckoned a black-haired woman over to meet her.

"And you must be Doctor Page, I'm Andrea Melina Anderson." Her speech was more formal than it was with Becker.

"Hey." She said simply. Sarah had been watching Melina and the Captain and she _had_ noticed the flirtatious behaviour. To say she was jealous was an understatement. But she couldn't let Becker know, she didn't even know if he felt anything for her. She automatically didn't like this Melina, and dreaded the next day when they would start working together.

After introductions had been made and Melina had been filled in on the history and technologies in the ARC, she grabbed her stuff and prepared to leave. On her way out the door she nearly collided into a woman with dark brown hair, but she saw a few streaks of dark red in there.

"Excuse me." Melina said simply before departing, wondering why the other woman was in such a rush.

She then passed by Juliana's office again. She decided to go in and tell her the good news.

"Juliana?" she asked while letting herself in.

"I'm here," she said. "So how did it go? Did you get the job?"

"That I did," she said. "I start tomorrow."

"Wicked, tomorrow, Sarah Page will show you how things are done."

"Why not you," asked Melina. "I don't think the doctor takes a liking in me."

Juliana laughed.

"I only work Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," she said. "And Dr. Page is just like that. You two will be best of friends in no time."

Melina smiled.

"Thank you Juliana," she said. "I'll see you Wednesday then."

"That you will," said Juliana.

* * *

**SO, the first new worker has come. Melina has now officially taken over Connor's job...oh crap did I just say...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! So, what do you think of Melina? What about her character? What are Becker's thoughts on all of this? Only one way for you to tell me and for me to answer that last question; REVIEW! I like to hear what you all think. Thanks for reading :D**

**~Logan ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who reviewed chapter 2! I forgot to put this in the past two chapters so here it goes...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Primeval, though I wish I did. I think most people do, but I don't. And nor does Katy...as far as I know...**

* * *

A dark haired woman was walking down the corridor of the ARC to the hub. She was pretty covered up. Her clothes were covered by a tan trench coat that went to her knees and dark pants. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a pair of dark sunglasses that covered most of the top of her face. She was so focused on the ground that she didn't notice another woman coming at her.

"Excuse me," she said as she passed her. She had fiery red hair and a very confident stride, one she remembered she had at one point…

The dark haired woman gave a silent apology. She continued walking down the corridor, passing many employees offices. She got an extremely odd look from a Chinese looking worker. Soon, she entered the hub. She looked around the hub in awe. It was even more incredible than she could imagine it would be.

"Ah you must be our new recruit," said a voice.

The dark haired woman turned her head to see Sarah Page looking at her with a curious expression.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I d..don't b…bel…live sssso," she said. "I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Jackson and you are?"

"Dr. Sarah Page," said Sarah. "You're probably looking for Lester. You just go up the ramp and…"

But Lily was already heading up to Lester's office, as if she already knew where it was.

"That's odd," said Sarah as she walked back to the ADD

"What's odd?" asked Becker, who was by an experiment table examining an AHD.

"The new PR Professional, Lily Jackson. She came in here and went up to Lester's office."

"Isn't that what she's supposed to do?"

"Well, yes but she didn't need any directions. She knew where it was without me telling her."

"That is a bit odd," he said.

Lily Jackson casually walked into Lester's office without knocking. Lester's face showed surprise as Lily stood there in front of him. She did not bother to take off her jacket or sunglasses.  
"You must be the mysterious Lily I presume." He was bothered by all the secrecy.

"Actually James, I prefer to be called by my real name." She shrugged off her jacket and sunglasses in one swift move. Lester whispered her name in surprise.

"Jenny Lewis."

Sarah had been spying on Lily and Lester from the bottom floor of the ARC. Through the glass walls she saw the woman take off her jacket, but she was still unable to see her face, because her back was turned.

"You have some nerve Jenny, applying for your old job and accepting it without an interview, not to mention waltz in here like some sort of secret agent. I thought you had gone for good. Explain." Jenny wasn't surprised, not even a hello from her former boss.

"Well, I decided I couldn't take it anymore, every day waking up and thinking about Nick and Claudia and the ARC and the anomalies, it was too much to handle. I thought I could escape my problems by running away, but now I realize the only way to do that is to come face to face with them."

"So why all the secrecy, why couldn't you just ask for your old job back?"

"Why, wasn't it a surprise?" She smiled. Lester frowned. "Guess not then. Well, the real reason is that I believe there is a spy here, trying to infiltrate the ARC."

"And where did you get that information, have you been spying on us as well?" Lester quizzed her.

"Now, now James, all in due time. Anyways, I needed to be in here without the spy suspecting that I was on to him or her. I need everyone to act like I'm new as well. How strange would it look for a woman who quit her job and then ask for it back a month and a half later?"

"I agree. But why do you think a spy would want anything here?"

"I have no idea; the anomalies could be used for personal gain, just like the Leek incident." Lester cringed, not wanting to remember the day he was almost eaten by a future predator.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" He asked her.

"Just observe and wait. I believe the spy has already infiltrated the ARC, maybe he's been here for a while already."

"Well, that would rule out Miss Anderson, I searched her file carefully, there's nothing suspicious about her."

"Lester, anyone could be the spy, even some who have been here for years! No one is excluded in this, except for the team of course, Danny, Connor, Abby, Sarah and the Captain."

"Of course," he said.

Jenny started walking around Lester's office, talking everything in. She looked out one of the glass walls. She saw the workers at their tables and Sarah and Becker at the ADD talking, but something was missing what was it? Suddenly it hit her in the back of the head.

"By the way, where are Danny, Connor and Abby? I haven't seen them yet."

Lester had been afraid that this would come up ever since Jenny revealed herself. How was he suppose to tell her what all had happened in the past month and a half since she left? Lester took a deep breath then focused on Jenny.

"Jenny, we need to talk, a lot has happened since you've left."

Sarah gasped when she saw the mysterious woman turn around and face away from Lester.

"No, it's not possible. It can't be," she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry," said Becker who was standing by the ADD. Sarah turned to face him.

"Becker, our new PR professional, isn't actually...new."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Oh course she's new, how could she not be?"

Sarah pointed up towards Lester's office. Becker looked around her and squinted his eyes to get a better look. When he finally recognized who was there in the office with Lester, his jaw dropped.

"But…how?" he started, but was interrupted by Sarah.

"I don't know," she said. "How could I have not seen it? The way she came in here, her hair, how she knew where everything was. God, I'm so stupid!"

Jenny started at Lester. How could he have become so serious? Well, Lester was usually always in a serious tone, but this time, it hinted of no sarcasm. Lester gestured her to a chair in front of him.

"Please, sit, you might want to."

Jenny nodded and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Lester, what's going on? Where are they?"

"Jenny, I don't know any other way to put this, but Danny, Connor and Abby all went into an anomaly after Helen to site 333. Danny said to unseal the anomaly after a certain period of time, and they well…they never came back."

Jenny was shocked for a moment. She replied incredulously.

"They never came back?" She shook her head. "No, no, that's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is."

"How long have they been gone."

"About a month."

Jenny put her head in her hands. She thought of Danny. "Who's been leading the team?"

"Well, no one actually, it seems to be running smoothly with Sarah and Becker in charge. Of course, with the additions of you and Ms. Anderson, things should be even more smooth."

There was a pause.

"Why?" Jenny said simply.

"What?"

"Why did they leave, why haven't they returned, why hasn't anyone DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" She stood up and shouted.

"Jenny, we can't lose any more men, it's too dangerous as is. They may still be alive, but there are those who need us, we can't afford to lose any more people right now."

Jenny wearily sat back down.

"I guess you're right. You can invite Sarah and Becker in here now, as they've been spying on us for about five minutes now." Lester frowned at her revelation before radioing Becker for them to come to his office.

* * *

**So the identity of Lily Jackson is revealed! *gasp* It's JENNY LEWIS! How many of you saw that coming? LOL! If you notice, the way we got Jenny's disguise name, Lily Jackson, was we switched her initals; Lily Jackson, Jenny Lewis, see? So, what did you think? These few chapters are just sort of lead-ups to the BIG thing that's going to happen soon! EI! I'm so excited! PLEASE REVIEW! Those help me keep going, and they make Kathryn Hart VERY happy :D Thanks for reading!**

**~Logan ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, FOUR reviews last chapter! You guys ROCK! And Katy HAS confirmed that reviews make her happy, so you know what to do at the end...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed, I don't own Primeval. :(**

* * *

Sarah and Becker tried to walk calmly, knowing their friend was waiting for them. But Sarah couldn't contain her joy.

"Jenny!" She squealed when opening the door to Lester's office. Jenny embraced her warmly, glad to see her friend again. She shook Becker's hand professionally.

"Miss Lewis."

"Captain Becker, nice to see you again." She smiled at him.

"And you." Jenny gestured for her friends to sit down. Becker and Sarah both took their seats, Becker sitting down feeling a bit awkward, never being asked to sit for business before.

"Okay, we have a lot to talk about, there's some things you should know. First, why did I come back?"

"Why did you come back?" asked Sarah. "You made it pretty clear to Danny you had to leave."

"Well, after I left, I couldn't get the ARC, the anomalies, and you guys out of my head. After a few weeks, I sort of…continued working for you guys."

"What do you mean?" asked Becker.

"I was sort of…spying on the ARC."

Becker was shocked.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "It's impossible! Danny and I checked the security thousands of times and found no extra cameras or bugs."

"Yeah, you did a good job with finding Christine's bugs last month. Honestly, you don't think that working with Danny has taught me anything!"

"So you planted bugs in the ARC?" asked Lester to Jenny. "Please do tell us how you did that."

Jenny started to turn red as the blush crept up her cheeks.

"That's beside the point," she said. "Back to business, anyways the only reason I did that is because I learned that someone is trying to infiltrate the ARC by sending in a spy."

There was a pause.

"Now listen, this excludes NO ONE! The only people you can trust are Sarah, Becker, Lester, and I, and Abby, Connor, and Danny…if they ever come back."

Jenny could feel her eyes forming tears. First Stephen, then Cutter now Connor, Abby AND Danny. This was getting serious. She turned her attention to the floor. Sarah saw this action and got up from her chair and walked over to Jenny.

"Jenny," she said. "It's okay, now listen to me. We have to move on. If they never come back, we would have wasted our lives. You only live once Jenny, you need to make the best of this."

The made Jenny calm down at bit, but not entirely. _You only live once,_ was one of the last thing Danny said to her before she left, before he disappeared… Jenny whipped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm okay," she said. "Alright, back to business. Now, listen everyone. From now on, I have not worked at the ARC before. I am a new recruit like this…"

"Ms. Anderson," said Lester.

"Actually, she likes to be called Melina," said Becker, "even though that's her middle name."

Suddenly, Sarah stood up and looked down at Becker.

"Oh and how would you know this Becker?" she asked.

Becker looked up at her, shocked at her outburst. Sarah then stormed out of Lester's office and down the ramp.

"What was that about?" asked Lester.

"I'll go check on her," said Becker.

Sensing something was going on between Becker and Sarah, Jenny jumped in.

"No, that's okay Becker; I'll go check on her."

Before Becker could protest, Jenny got up from her seat and ran out of Lester's office.

"Well, you sure botched that up didn't you Captain?" Lester said. Becker put his head in his hands thinking

"What did I say?"

Sarah didn't stop walking away until she got to her office, even though she could hear Jenny calling after her the entire way. She stormed into her office, not bothering to shut the door. She stopped in the middle of the floor and took a deep breath and sighed. Why was she so emotional, it's not like he was hers anyway?

"Sarah, what's going on?" She heard Jenny entering her office behind her.

"Oh, nothing," she tried to shrug it off.

"Sarah." Jenny said in a disbelieving tone, but Sarah didn't hear her.

"Sometimes I think he likes me, and sometimes I think he doesn't even know I'm there," she said more to herself and in more of a mumble.

Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"So...you have a thing for our Captain?" She let a small smile creep onto her lips.

Sarah sighed, having been caught by her friend. How come Becker couldn't read stuff like this?

"Why else would I have gotten upset over a stupid little reason like him knowing _her_ middle name?"

She spat _her_ in disgust. Jenny caught it.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Yes." Jenny logged this in her mind for further thought.

"Well, we can tackle this together; remember what you told me about Cutter? And I quote 'I think he's rather…HOT in an emotionally toxic don't come near me I'm a romantic disaster kind of way.'"

"Yeah, at least Becker's still here," said Sarah, but immediately regretted her words. A single tear slid down Jenny's cheek.

"Yeah," she said sadness clear in her voice.

Silence.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She immediately was cut off.

"No, it's alright, I knew what you mean, doesn't matter anyway, he loved Claudia, and now he's gone, that's that. I'm never going to heal unless I put the past behind me. Now come on, you need to show me what else has changed since I've left."

Sarah smiled the pulled Jenny out of the office.

"Well, nothing really, compared to the BIG thing, everything else seems kind of small. I'm in charge of the Technology Department, as well as my original job, and call team, and anomaly history. In my spare time I'm trying to re-build Cutter's model."

Jenny smiled at the memory. She remembered coming into the office to find rods all over the office in loops and bends in every which way possible.

"That's true dedication," said Jenny. "I can give you a hand if you want."

"That would be nice," said Sarah, "but who we really need is Connor. If he was working on it with me, we would bomb it!"

"We would," said Jenny, "but I guess we'll have to do it on our own."

"Yes and only us," said Sarah. "If your right about the entire spy thing, then only we can be working on it."

"I agree completely."

"Now, Becker is in charge of the entire team as well as his soldiers, but we kind of combined those two together because of lack of non-solider call team, and he's in charge of the creatures that accidentally get left in our era. He finally got out of the habit of shooting all of the creatures."

Jenny laughed.

"So you and Becker have been running the entire organization on your own?"

"Well, with supervision from Lester, but all he does is the paperwork and PR profession ling, and let me tell you, he can NOT do it at ALL!"

"Then I guess I came at a good time."

"That you did."

"Well, Sarah, I've got to go get a medical check-up. Required for all _new_ recruits." She smiled, and then prepared to leave, but Sarah stopped her.

"Jenny, do we have to keep calling you Lily Jackson? I mean, one of us could slip up, giving away your secret cover."

Jenny stopped to think about this.

"No, nobody's heard that name here, and a lot of people already know me, I guess there's no harm in calling me Jenny."

"Well good, because I _know_ it would be me messing up your name." She grinned. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Oh how I've missed it here. I thought I wouldn't, but I really did miss it. If only the others were here." Her smile faded.

"We've got to keep hoping Jenny, hoping and waiting."

"You're right, Stephen and Cutter came back after they were trapped on the other side of that anomaly, Connor, Abby and Danny can too."

Jenny waved goodbye and walked towards the Medical Bay for her checkup.

* * *

**So...what did ya think? So, they are all re-united and everything is all swell and dandy, except for Sarah and Becker. Seems as if Melina may cause some DRAMA? This was sort of a filler chapter...but I hope you all enjoyed it! What are your thoughts? How did Jenny spy on the ARC? What does Becker feel about Sarah's outburst? How will it all turn out?Those who review get virtual cookies! LOL! REVIEW! Oh, and I'm going on vacation tomorrow morning. Most likely will NOT get a chapter up, but I will try. Next post won't be until Sunday...at least. Sorry for late notice. **

**~Logan ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I was able to add a new chapter before I left! *cheers in the background* So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed, I don't own Primeval. :(**

* * *

As Jenny walked in she noticed a new medic at the desk. _What happened to Davidson?_ She thought of the old medic who had healed every cut and bruise on the team for the past few years. As the new guy turned around Jenny noticed a slight surprise and confusion at her presence.

"I'm Jenny Lewis, I'm here for my checkup."

"Oh yes, Lester said someone would come for one. Please sit over here."

As she walked over to the assigned chair, she thought about the possibilities of a spy infiltrating. So far she had seen two guards by the door, one in front of the ADD, this Medic, and of course the woman in the teal blouse in the hallway. And not to mention the new recruit, what was her name...? Oh yes, Andrea Melina Anderson. Jenny rolled her eyes_. What kind of person makes you pronounce her entire name? Sarah must've been right about her. Okay, so that's five people new here who could be the spy, not to mention all the others who have been here for years?_ She winced and put her head in her hands. _This is going to be harder than it looks._

"Uhm, excuse me, what's your name? I'm new here and trying to learn the names of everyone here."

The new medic turned around.

"Andrew, Andrew Terrance."

"How long have you been here Andrew?" She noticed his blue-grey eyes glance down.

"A little less than a month."

"Oh, so you haven't met the ones who disappeared, have you?" She told herself to write that down for later.

"No, I was hired the week before they disappeared."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later Andrew handed Jenny a sheet of paper.

"You're all set, everything should be up to date now."

"Thanks Dr. Terrance, you've been a big help." She knew she had to ask Lester if he had wiped her previous records from before so no one would suspect she had previously worked here. As she stepped back into the hallway she thought _Okay, where to start first?_

Sarah sighed as Jenny left her office. She really missed having another girl here to talk to. Not that only being able to talk to Becker was bad, but she did need someone to talk to about…_him. _

She picked up some papers and started to continue with her research. She was starting to put Cutter's model back together when the anomaly alarms started going off and red lights flashed all over the facility. Sarah sighed and ran over to the hub.

"How do you turn this bloody thing off?" asked Lester, obviously annoyed with the alarm.

"I don't know," said Becker. "Only Connor and Sarah know how this thing works."

"Well just press a few buttons and see what happens."

Becker nodded and was about to press a button when Sarah came running in, screaming for him not to touch anything. She sat down in the chair and typed in a bunch of things.

"We wouldn't want you accidentally deleting the coordinates would we, Captain?" asked Sarah.

Instantly, the alarms seized and Sarah got the coordinates.

"It's an easy one," she said. "Just in a forest is all, outside of the city."

"The Forest of Dean?" asked Jenny.

"No, just THE forest, as in, which no province owns forest."

"Alright then," said Becker. "Jenny, help me with the weapons, Sarah, load the ASD and start the car. Hopefully we can close it before anything comes out."

Soon, all the cars were packed and the call team was at the forest. They followed the AHD's coordinates and soon found the anomaly.

"Sarah, set the ASD up, Jenny and I will scout the area for any creatures. Also find out what era the anomaly is linked too."

"Gosh you're as bad as Danny!"

Becker turned on his heels and faced Sarah.

"What do you mean, Sarah? I'm leading the team now; you need to show a bit more respect."

"The feeling's mutual." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Becker to hear.

"What's the matter with you Sarah? Neither Jenny nor I see a problem and obviously you do. Well? What is it?"

Sensing the two needed some time together, Jenny said she was going to look for any creatures, but Becker wasn't listening. Sarah still remained silent.

"Sarah," said Becker, his voice softer now. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to get this done so we can all head back and get home. It's been a long day, and I'm in the mood to get home."

Sarah nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Becker put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. We all have those days."

And with that, Becker left Sarah standing there, a bit confused of what just happened.

_"That man must plan his exits," _she thought.

Jenny and Becker reported no creatures came out of the anomaly so Sarah quickly sealed it and packed the ASD back into the car. The team then climbed into the car and drove back to the ARC.

Sarah was continuing her work on Cutter's model when somebody knocked at the door. Not checking to see who it was, she called the person to come in. She left the model for a moment and turned to see who came in. She was shocked to see it was Becker.

"Hey Sarah," he said. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You stormed out of Lester's office and you weren't acting like yourself during the call today."

"I'm fine," said Sarah quickly. "Just…tired…yeah tired that's it."

Becker nodded, not really believing her.

"Sarah listen," he said. "There's something I want to tell you…" but he got cut off by his walkie talkie going off. "Hello," he said. "Yes…okay…I'll be right there." He put away the device and turned to Sarah again. "I'll tell you later. I'm kind of needed somewhere."

"That's okay," said Sarah. "I guess I'll see you later."

Becker nodded then left Sarah's office. Sarah lent back onto her desk and started taking deep breaths. Becker had been REALLY close to her and then just left. She was crazy about him, but still didn't know how he felt about her. Maybe…it was time to bring in a bit of help.

Becker sighed as he walked out of Sarah's office. Every time he tried to tell her something or get close to her, something would happen. He needed to tell her, he couldn't wait much longer.

It was late. Jenny sighed wearily, shuffling the papers on her desk. She now had a file on every new person who had joined the ARC in the past six months. Her past experience as a Public Relations Person helped her with the paperwork greatly, but it still was difficult. She better find the culprit soon though, who knows what the spy could be up to. She grabbed her work and prepared to go home, but then remembered she didn't have a file yet for this Anderson woman. She'd have to get it tomorrow, on Melina's first day on the job.

_Earlier that day…_

As soon as Melina was home, she threw her bag on the couch and grabbed the phone, dialing a secure number.

"Yes, hello? Anderson here, yes, the plan has been put in action. I'm in." And she set the phone down, wondering what she should have for dinner.

* * *

**Okay, i know it was a short chaptie but I need to make this brief. Leaving in...5 minutes. YIKES! Be gone until Sunday. Next post will be then...hopefully, if not Monday. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peeps. I'm back from vacation. It was very refreshing. I think I needed it. Got a lot of new ideas for other fics. Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. EXTRA COOKIES FOR YOU! LOL! Okay, I am so glad you all are loving it! Now, the drama comes in becasue...guess what...IT'S MELINA'S FIRST DAY! *random noises* The title for this chapter was going to be "Melina's First Day, Everyone's First Nightmare," but I couldn't think of names for the other chapters. You're probably sick of my rambling now, so without further ado...DA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue...that's what people say on youtube...**

* * *

Jenny decided to head to the ARC early in the morning so she could work without being disturbed. As soon as she was in her _new _office, she laid the files out that she had acquired.

"Andrew Terrance, medic. Juliana Hensen, second in Technology, Andrea Melina Anderson, new head of technology, June Cho, assistant medic, Sean McRady and Drew Simpson, SAS. Among many others," She sighed, time to rule them out by checking back history and such.

Sarah entered the ARC around 8:00 the next morning. She entered the facility without problems and made her way to her office in a very tired manner. She ran out of coffee at her flat and was too lazy to go out and buy some before work. She was so groggy that she didn't notice a piece of paper folded like a note on her desk. Hastily dropping her bags and such on her desk, Sarah lugged herself out of her office and into the kitchen to get her coffee.

Becker was waiting in the hub by one of the lab doors very impatiently. Every few minutes he would check his watch and grunt in frustration.

"Where is she?" he whispered. What Becker didn't notice was James Lester crossing over to his office and hearing his outburst.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing sir," said Becker, straightening up and sounding professional.

Lester shrugged it off and continued making his way to his office. Becker sighed in relief and looked again at his watch.

"Hurry up," he said. "I don't have much time.

After Sarah drained her cup of coffee she grabbed another one and went back to her office. She sat down in her chair and took another sip. Then, sense knocked into her and she slowly started remembering that today was the day that she was suppose to show the new chick the technology and stuff.

"Great, just what I need today."

Suddenly, she heard her mobile go off. It was a text from Becker.

_Sarah, Ms Anderson has entered the building and is ready for you to show her around._

Sarah sighed and got up from her desk and walked down to the hub.

Just as Becker sent the message did Melina enter the ARC. Becker groaned and tried to sneak away, but Melina spotted him before he could get away.

"Oh Captain!" she called as she strutted towards Becker.

"Ms Anderson," said Becker nodding towards her but not making eye contact.

"I thought I told you, you could call me Mel, Becker."

Becker tensed up a bit at this but Melina didn't notice. She slowly made her way closer the Captain, trying to catch his eyes.

"You know Becker," she said. "My friend's having a party tonight and...if you're not doing anything..."

Melina was inches away from his body, but stopped there, knowing it would probably not be a good idea to go any further.

"That's very kind of you...Mel, but I'm afraid I am a bit busy tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Hopefully that time is soon," she said in a flirty voice.

Becker strained himself to force a smile on his face so he wasn't being rude to his new colleague. What he didn't know was that Sarah saw the entire thing from a door window. Tears started to fall as she saw Becker smile at...her. She really didn't want to show Melina how everything worked, but she had better get this over with. Sarah quickly whipped the tears and pushed opened the doors, trying her best to make it look like nothing was wrong.

Jenny had also witnessed the interaction between Melina and Becker from the upper balcony, and her heart cried out for her friend Sarah.

"Oooh, if I was Sarah, I would give him what for." Seeing Becker smile at Melina, she made a decision. "You know what; I will give him what for!"

She prepared to walk down the ramp when she saw Sarah enter the hub.

"Oh no, I hope she didn't see what I just saw."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. If she was in Sarah's place, she would definitely be in tears. She thought about Nick and wondered how many times Nick wished she was Claudia. She wiped away a tear of her own before joining her colleagues down below.

Becker blanched when he saw Sarah enter the hub. But nothing seemed wrong, so he casually walked away from Melina and over to Sarah.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied stiffly. "Melina, I'm ordered to show you around the ARC, and how the ADD works, along with the ASD and the AHDs." She said quickly, hoping to confuse Melina.

"The Anomaly Research Center, the Anomaly Detecting Device, the Anomaly Sealing Device, and the Anomaly Handheld Devices." She stated smugly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Jenny slyly took out her notepad and jotted down that Melina knew all the acronyms on her first day. Either she had very good memory and deduction skills, or she knew certain things about the ARC before she joined.

"Aright Melina, if you will follow me, I will start your tour of the ARC. As we tour we will come across the ADD, the ASD, and the AHDs. I will show you how to work those as we pass them. In the end, I will hand you off to another worker in the Technology field who will direct you in updates of the ARC's Technology Updates and such. So if you will follow me, we'll start with the hub," said Sarah, starting the training session with Melina.

"Excuse me... Dr. Page," said Jenny, coming down from the balcony from above. "I want to ask Ms Anderson a quick question before you start. Ms Anderson, did James Lester already tell you what you will be specializing in?"

"As a matter of fact he did," said Melina. "He also told me what each acronym stands for so Dr. Page here couldn't confuse me."

Jenny nodded. "Alright then, you may continue Dr. Page."

Jenny waited until Sarah and Melina left to face Becker. When they did, Jenny marched up to Becker and got in his face.

"You really have some nerve Becker," she said then left leaving Becker all confused of what happened.

"Wait, what?" He was confused, but quickly spun into action. Grabbing Jenny's arm, he spun her around.

"What is wrong with everybody today? What is going on?" Jenny's face turned red in anger.

"You don't even see it do you?"

"What are you talking about?" He growled at her, feeling his own anger rise.

"You're so blind! And you're supposed to be a soldier! Don't you have any feelings for the people around you? If I was her I would give you what for right now!" She poked his chest hard with her free hand. "Now let go of me!" She roughly pulled her other arm away from Becker's grip and walked away, leaving Becker even more confused and angry than before.

Sarah was too busy showing the ADD to Melina to notice the fight between Jenny and Becker, but Melina had noticed. She smiled. _This is working out perfect.*_

* * *

**Okay, I know, shorter than the last, but it makes the rest of the story make sense. PLEASE REVIEW! Makes Katy and I happy! Thankies**

**~Logan ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews...or review! LOL! It made me happy. Thanks for those who are reading it. I haven't checked story traffic yet, but after this I will. So...I have nothing else to say. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval, and never will...unless I magically become a billionare...UGG! Curse you song!**

* * *

Over the course of a week, the ARC facility was running pretty smoothly. There had been no anomaly alerts, and Melina was very good with all the Technology. Sarah, thankfully, barely saw her. Melina preferred to hang out with her second-in-command, Juliana; while she usually hung out with Jenny. She eventually cooled down from the whole "Melina/Becker encounter" so she decided to visit the Captain for a bit and apologize for her behavior. On her way down, she could hear talking from his office. Quickly figuring out who it was, she stood by the doorway, out of site, and listened to what the two were talking about.

"Becker, I've asked you every time I've come here, would you please go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sorry Melina, but I'm busy tonight."

"You're always busy!"

"I'm just a busy person."

Sarah heard Melina sigh then turn to leave. She quickly walked away from the door so she didn't seem suspicious. She saw Melina walk out of the doorway looking a bit disappointed. Sarah waited until she was out of sight before she gave herself entrance to his office.

"Good morning Becker," she said as she entered.

Becker turned around quickly and spotted Sarah. He straightened up and tried to make himself look, if ever more possible, more presentable then he was before while replying, "Oh, hello Sarah. What brings you here this morning?"

"I just came to apologize for my behavior. I've been all snappish at you for a while, and I just want to say I'm sorry.

Becker smiled.

"Apology accepted," he said.

The two stood there awkwardly for a bit.

"I'll see you later than," she said as she turned to exit.

Becker nodded and watched her walk out of the office. He sighed as he slumped into his desk chair and ran his fingers through his hair. This past week hadn't been turning out so good for him.

First, Sarah ether seemed to disregard or not see the note he left on her desk asking her to meet him before Melina showed up. Then, she comes to meet Melina all mad and snappy at HIM! And finally, Jenny comes over and gets in his face about "not seeing" something and "being so blind she's surprised he's a soldier." Was he really missing something or was Jenny getting all up in his face for nothing?

Then after that incident, neither women wanted to talk to him, which really aggravated him because that gave him more time for Melina to come visit him. It's not like Melina was a bad person, it was the fact that Melina was constantly flirting with him was very annoying. He tried to be polite, but had a feeling he was being a bit too polite.

Then his thoughts drifted over to Sarah, the girl he had a mad crush on and couldn't even tell her. Why could he never get her alone? Why was she always busy? Yes, Captain Becker had a confusing life that he needed answers to...and fast.

* * *

**Alright...It's a super shortie. *dodges pies and stuff.* I'M SORRY! When you write the stories straight without planning breaks in the chapter, things like this happen. I can promis you, though, that the next chapter is longer...by 200 words...*dodges more stuff* SORRY! Okay, enough with my rambling. PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day!**

**~Logan ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**What is this? Two chapters in one day? Yes, I felt bad that I gave you such a shortie, and since this chapter is also such a shortie, I figured, "What the heck?" and just posted it. Anywho, I'll let you get the actually reading it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval, it's as simple as that. **

**NOTE: Chapter 7 to chapter 8 is a month later. I know chapter 6 to chapter 7 skipped a week and this time it's a month, but while prof-reading it, I realized that there was a HUGE mistake. To, in order for the whole story to make sense, I put in, "One month later". I'm so sorry to those who hate this, but it had to be done. **

* * *

A month passed and a lot had happened. The ARC had more calls than ever before. The first call with Melina was a complete disaster. Yes, Melina was good with the Technology, but she really messed up, probably from pressure.

First, Melina was able to cease the alert alarms, but she accidentally erased the coordinates. So they had to track the anomaly using the AHDs, which took forever. By the time they got to the anomaly, one creature got out, but it was a small one and completly harmless. They did seal the anomaly without any creatures coming through, but when Melina packed up the ASD, she left parts of it at the site. But after that, all of the calls went very smoothly.

Sarah and Melina didn't get well at all. They basically ignored each other, but when they did have to do stuff together, all they would do is bicker. Melina still would constantly flirt with Captain Becker which annoyed Sarah even more. So, as a result, she only would talk to Jenny and Becker when Melina wasn't with him…which was never.

One day, Melina did something that Sarah though she would never do. It was a normal day. Sarah did her work, visited Jenny, and tried to visit Becker, but found Melina in his office, awfully close to him. She decided to leave and work on Cutter's model.

She entered the annex to her office. It was one of the only rooms in the entire facility that wasn't entirely made of glass. She turned on the lights and Cutter's model came into view. The model wasn't entirely done, there were a few curved rods here and there, but that was it. Most of the room was covered in research papers.

"Hey Sarah," Melina said.

Sarah whipped her head around and saw Melina standing in the doorway of the room. She was observing the area very thoroughly. Sarah quickly walked out of the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her.

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"We kind of started off on the wrong foot when I came to work here; do you want to try again?" Sarah was a little surprised and confused, but she didn't argue.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Do you want to catch some lunch tomorrow?" Melina offered.

"Uhm, okay." She was uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with Melina, but she was willing to give it a go. She turned around and missed Melina's evil smile.

Sir James Lester looked up quite surprised to see Jenny enter his office without an invitation.

"James we need to talk."

"If it's important, I suppose," said Lester motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Jenny did as she was told and sat down.

"Okay, I've been narrowing down the suspects to three people; Ms Anderson, Andrew Terrance, and June Cho. Anyways, as I was thinking of ways to rule some out and something occurred that I think could be crucial. James did you tell Ms Anderson what all out acronym mean?"

"Oh course I did," said Lester sounding a bit outraged. "Do you think I'd have her talking around the ARC like a confused mime not knowing half of what people were saying?" He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Why asking?"

Jenny relaxed a bit and gave a small smile at her boss's outburst. Classical Lester.

"Good, I was just a bit surprised that she knew what Sarah was saying while talking with all the acronyms very fast."

Lester sighed in frustration.

"Don't you think you could possibly be taking this spy matter a bit too seriously?" he asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry James."

As Jenny walked down the ramp back towards her office, she sighed in frustration. She was no closer to a conclusion than she had been when she first came back. Maybe she should get some help. Or even better, she could check out this place where Danny, Abby and Connor were last seen, to clear her mind. Something about a racetrack she'd heard. Maybe Sarah should come with her. She would've asked Becker, but they hadn't been on good terms since the first "Melina/Becker" incident. And after seeing more and more of it lately, she was afraid she would really give him "what for" if she saw him again.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked the "double whammy" today. LOL! I know I did. PLEASE REVIEW! Love those things!**

**~Logan ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Logan here with a new chapter. So here is, le CHAPTER 9! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sarah stepped through the door of the ARC, although unwillingly. Today was the day she was supposed to go to lunch with Melina. Melina had said she still wanted to start over, but she still was untrusting of her.

Sarah walked to her office to set her things down. Seeing a flash of red hair through the window Sarah slammed the door open.

"Melina?" She was a bit angry. She saw Melina quickly mess with something on her desk.

"Sarah!" Melina yelled joyfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for you." She skipped over to where Sarah was standing, quickly changing the subject. "Are you ready for lunch...or rather breakfast?" Sarah looked at her watch. "Yeah, breakfast."

Melina quickly rushed Sarah out of her office. As they walked towards the exit of the ARC facility, they passed by Captain Becker.

"Morning ladies," he said, in a very polite manor.

"Becker," said Sarah, not really looking at him, for Melina was in the room.

"Hey Captain," said Melina walking up to him and laying her head on his chest. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Very well, Melina, thank you. And how are you?"

"Pretty good," she said. "I just missed you last night, that's all."

_"I think I'm going to puke," _thought Sarah. "I'll just leave you two to it then," she said sadly.

Becker noticed her leaving and politely excused himself from Melina and caught up with Sarah. He spun her around to face him and grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Well, I should really be saying the same to you. What's the matter? You're all…moody."

"I know," she said. "You noticed? Since when have you paid any attention to me?"

"Sarah, that's sort of my job."

"You know what I mean."

Becker sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen, Sarah…"

"Sarah," called Melina in a sing-song tone. "We should probably get going. See you soon Captain."

After giving the Captain a quick peck on the lips, which surprised him greatly, Melina dragged Sarah out of the ARC and to the parking lot.

Becker sighed in frustration as he watched the two ladies leave the facility. He really couldn't stand Melina. She was constantly flirting with him and "assumed" they were dating. Luckily, he had been able to get away from all of her offers. He walked into the hub and ran into Jenny.

"Hello Jenny," he said politely.

"Becker," said Jenny without looking at him and trying to quickly pass by.

"What's the matter with everyone today?" he asked her. "You are Sarah are so…moody. What did I do?"

"Oh, you know what you did and have been doing," she said, then left the hub.

Becker sighed and walked through the hub. He came across the corridor where the offices were. He passed by Sarah's but stopped when he saw something on her desk. He slowly walked into her office, as if she would come out on pounce on him if she saw him. He saw a note addressed to him. He picked it up and read it. He felt rage come on as he did. When he finished, he stormed out of the office.

Sarah looked around the parking lot until she saw the baby-blue sports car that belonged to Melina. Grabbing the passenger's door, she climbed inside. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, a cloth was roughly placed over her face. She struggled with the hand against her, realizing it was a man, but was unable to see his face. She unwillingly drifted off to sleep.

Becker stormed into Lester's office, quite miffed.

"Well it seems nobody likes to knock now a days," said Lester. "What do you want."

"You never told me Sarah was going to leave!" said Becker.

"You're right I never did say that because I was never informed. Now what the devil are you talking about?"

Becker took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Lester. As usual, he read it without expression, but his eyes showed worry and confusion. After re-reading it a few times, Lester put the note down, sighed, and leant back into his chair.

"Well?" asked Becker. "What do we do?"

"Well," said Lester. "I have no clue. Jenny was saying that something like this could happen. Call her up here, we need to discuss this matter."

"Should I call Ms Anderson as well?" asked Becker.

"No," said Lester. "We can only trust the original crew according to Jenny."

Becker nodded. He picked the note up from Lester's desk and went to go find Jenny. He looked at it again. It read.

_Dear Becker,_

By the time you are reading this, I will have been well done from the ARC. I'm done with this job. Everybody disappearing is just too much for me. Also, I know about your feelings for me, and it will never be. You aren't right for me and I wish to never see you again. Perhaps you will find another woman someday. There are a few singles at the ARC; Ms Anderson being one of them, just giving you a head start. Well, good bye, for good.

Sarah

Jenny raced Lester's office not believing that her now closest friend would just disappear from the ARC without even telling anybody.

* * *

**dun dUN DUN! And the plot thickens! So, what did ya think? Why did Melina do that? What's going to happen to Sarah? Why did Sarah break Becker's heart...or did she? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! They make Katy and I happy! I love it when you guys do it, and, VIRTUAL COOKIES to those who do this chapter! LOL! REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! We hit the 10 CHAPTER mark! Okay, this chapter is MUCH longer than the other. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sarah groaned and opened her eyes, but closed them again against the bright light. She thought she heard voices in the back. The last thing she remembered was talking with Melina in her office, and then...nothing. She strained to recognize the voices. One sounded familiar. Melina! The voice was Melina. And the other? It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember. She opened her eyes again as they adjusted to the bright light. Upon seeing her awake, Melina frowned and the other person walked out of the room before Sarah could see who it was. Melina followed the other person out, leaving Sarah alone in the bright room.

Jenny stepped into the office where Becker and Lester were waiting for her.

"What's going on, what's happened?" Words spilled from her mouth, trying to find some reason to explain Sarah's sudden departure. Becker was silent but slipped her the note that Sarah had written to her. Jenny widened her eyes at what was wrote. This couldn't possibly be Sarah, unless her feelings magically changed overnight.

"A head start?" Jenny repeated in disbelief.

"We have to find her!" Becker stood up quickly.

"Now just hold on soldier boy, we need to do this in an orderly fashion." Lester finally spoke.

Becker tensed up even more, if possible, when he was called the nickname he specifically told Danny not to call him. He guessed Lester never knew about the nickname.

"Yes, there has to be more to this than what there appears to be." Jenny replied as Becker sat back down unwillingly.

"Are you saying it could be the spy?" Lester asked her.

"It's very possible."

"So what do we do?" Becker said.

"I...I don't know." Jenny hung her head as a tear slipped down. She didn't know if she could handle someone else disappearing. Already she missed Abby, Connor and Danny so much, not to mention Stephen and Nick who were already dead...

Sarah looked around the bright room, completely lost. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she found herself in a cell like room. She was surrounded by three cement walls and one wall that had iron bars, freshly polished and looked very hard to break. There were no windows in this room and a big, bright light hung from the ceiling.

"Well it seems as if you woke up," said a voice.

Sarah turned towards the voice and saw Melina standing in front of the iron bars, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her fiery red hair hanging loose on her back.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah. "Why have you taken me?"

"You don't need to know that," said Melina. She was fiddling with something in her hands. Sarah recognized it as an AHD.

"Why do you have an AHD?"

Melina sighed and walked closer to the iron bars.

"This," she said showing Sarah the device, "is an AHD, but also has the data that can control and operate my very own AHD, ADD, AND ASD, along with some other info that I might need later on."

Sarah's eyes got real big. She got it now.

"So, you're the spy."

Melina chuckled.

"You catch on fast Page, no wonder you go for the quick ones."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, very confused at what Melina was getting at.

"Oh don't play dumb Page I see the looks you give a certain Captain at work."

Sarah could feel her face heating up, so she hung her head and let her long, black hair cover her features.

"So all the flirting with the Captain was just to get information. You don't really fancy him?"

"No," said Melina. "I was assigned to get close to him. I wasn't too excited at first, thinking he wasn't anything to be amazed about but once I saw him I found it a good assignment in three ways. One, I get good pay for hanging with a super mega hot god. Two, I get payed to make him fall for me which leads me to three, I get to watch you suffer, as I take away the one thing that you want, but will never get. Why? Because you were too afraid to even bring up the subject. The Captain has no feelings for you. To him, you're just a friend. A regular, friend who he likes in a non romantic way of any..."

"Would you just SHUT UP!" yelled Sarah lifting her head in fury. She got up from the ground and walked up as close to Melina's face as possible. "I know, he probably doesn't have any feelings for me! I've known for a while now, but I still like to keep hoping. So, save yourself the lecture and the world oxygen and SHUT UP!"

Becker, Lester and Jenny were all standing around the ADD, trying to decide how to find Sarah.

"Let's track her mobile," said Becker. "I know that's what we've done before, like when I was working for Johnson and was trying to track Danny, Connor, Abby, and…Sarah."

Becker remembered that day. It pained him to point that gun at her, her expression slashed his heart in half; betrayal, worried, hurt, loath. Jenny seemed shocked at what the captain said.

"What are you talking about Becker?" she asked.

"It's a long story," he said, as he looked up Sarah's mobile and let the computer locate it.

The computer found Sarah's mobile. It was in a place that only Lester recognized.

"The Forest of Dean," he whispered.

"Didn't the anomaly close there a while back?" asked Jenny.

"It did," said Lester, "and it's never come back, not that I know of."

"So, do you think she's there?" asked Becker.

"Why are you asking me? I'm just in charge of the facility!"

"I don't think she's there," said Jenny, "the person could have dumped her mobile anywhere, if they were smart."

"We should probably go there though," said Becker. "It could be a clue to where she could be."

"I agree," said Jenny.

"Alright then," said Lester, "if all goes well, all my workers in this time period will come back safe. If not, then I'll have a lot of paperwork to look at and fill out."

"We'll be safe James," said Jenny, "promise."

"Good, Becker, take a dozen soldiers with you and Jenny. Call me whenever you can for updates."

The two nodded and Lester walked back to his office. Jenny looked over and noticed Becker very tense and nervous looking.

"She'll be okay Becker," said Jenny. "Don't worry."

Becker nodded.

"I hope so." Jenny patted his shoulder and left him to prepare to go.

Sarah had given up trying to figure out where she was being held. So she instead tried to figure out who Melina was really working for.

"So..." Sarah started, watching Melina punch buttons on her ADD/ASD/AHD.

Melina looked up from her work and glared at Sarah from across the room.

"What do you want?" She spat out.

"Well, obviously, I'm not here just because you 'value our friendship' so I have to be here for a reason, part of a plan so intricate and diabolical even you couldn't think up," the raven haired woman insulted the redhead.

Melina started shaking in anger and her cheeks started to match her hair.

"You want to know what's going on? Fine! You'll regret it." Melina held up a communicator to her mouth. "Yes, she wants to see you. Only if it's not too much of an issue."

Suddenly the door to the cell room slammed open. Sarah gasped as the last woman she ever expected to see walked in through the doors.

"Helen Cutter!"

_

* * *

_

***GASP!* Helen Cutter has returned! Yes, I don't like it either. So, what did you think? Please REVIEW! They make me happy as well as Katy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, thanks to the AWESOME reviews yesterday! MISSxMAGIC: you're reaction is still making me smile :D Alright, if you were glad with the long chapter yesterday, then you're gonna love it today. This chapter is the longest yet! ENJOY!**

* * *

Becker was the last one to leave the ARC. He wanted to make sure all the weapons and such were prepared. But before he could get outside, he saw Melina waltz up to him. Inwardly he groaned. There was something about the redhead that just put him off.

"Alex, where are you going?" That made Becker's eyes open wide.

"How do you know my name?" He never shared that with anyone.

"Well, uhh, it was..."

"Never mind Melina, I've got to go." He walked away but Melina grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. Becker, unprepared for this, was pulled along with her grip.

"No! Stay here, please." Her bright green eyes twinkled mischievously. "I was hoping that maybe, me and you could have dinner or something tonight..."

Becker stumbled back surprised by her answer.

"Uhh, no Melina, another time."

He meant to leave but Melina stopped him again.

"Please don't go, whatever it is, I'm worried for your safety!"

Becker looked into her eyes and did not see love or caring in her eyes. (Something he had often noticed in Sarah's eyes) He shook his head.

"See you later Melina." Finally avoiding her grasp, he ran out of the ARC.

Soon, the government cars pulled up to the forest of Dean. Becker was the first to get out of the car.

"How do you suppose we find her?" he asked.

"Try calling her mobile," said Jenny. "It could be on."

Becker took out his mobile and called Sarah's number. A faint sound could be heard from a ways away.

"Let's go," said Jenny.

The two followed the sound until they heard it coming from a bunch of leaves on the ground. Becker literally dove for the leaves and started searching for the mobile. Soon he found it and pulled it out of the mess.

"Umm, Becker," said Jenny.

"What?" asked Becker.

"Look up."

Jenny was pointing to something above him and her eyes were fixed on it. Becker slowly turned around and saw an anomaly, still strong, glowing right at his face. His face was of confusion and horror

"I'm going after her," he said quickly going to grab him gun, which he dropped when diving. Becker then went to run into the anomaly, but Jenny stopped him.

"Becker, calm down and just think about it."

Becker turned towards Jenny.

"Well, what is there to think about?"

"Isn't it at all possible that this is a trap? I mean, think about it. Sarah's mobile still on and right in front of an anomaly! Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?"

"A bit," said Becker. "But what do you suppose we do?"

"I really don't know," said Jenny. "It might be best to wait at the ARC for any more clues…"

"Jenny, no, we're getting her NOW!"

"But Becker, what if we get stuck and our hunch was wrong? We'd have no chance at all of saving her!"

Becker sighed and lowered his gun.

_Why didn't I tell her while I had the chance?_

"Surprised to see me?" Helen slammed the door behind her and raised her eyebrows at Sarah in a manner that unnerved her greatly. Behind Helen, Melina crossed her arms over her stomach and smiled smugly.

"But...but Danny's supposed to be stopping you!" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Tsk tsk, Danny Quinn. Such a shame what happened to him." Sarah exploded and grabbed the bars in anger.

"What did you do to them! I swear when I get my hands on you..."

"I didn't do anything to him! He caused it on himself. Don't even ask about Connor and Abby, Cutter's dear little pets. A shame they had to go too."

Sarah released the bars and slumped down dejectedly. She couldn't believe that her very best friends in the whole world were dead. They just couldn't be.

"What do you want from me?" She finally asked. "I thought you had another agenda at the moment."

"That's right, I did. But now I have another." She sneered. "Bringing the ARC down to its knees for ruining every single one of my plans."

Sarah gaped at her in shock.

"You can't be serious! And what do I have to do with it?"

"You're the central key. You control the ADD, the Sealing Devices and the model, not to mention our dear Captain."

"What?" How could Helen possibly know about how she felt about Becker?

"Anybody can see when you've got eyes on the inside."

She nodded her head back at Melina, who raised her head slightly in pride.

"As I said, anybody can see how much Becker really cares about you."

Sarah was speechless. Really?

"We control Sarah, we control the ARC. And I shall bring its destruction!"

Helen laughed evilly and Melina joined in while tears slowly fell down Sarah's face. It seemed all was lost.

Jenny and Becker started walking back to the cars. Becker waited until Jenny was in the car and starting it up until he charged for the anomaly. Jenny looked out the windshield and sighed in frustration. She quickly turned off the car and ran after Becker, but it was too late, he had already gone into the anomaly. Jenny figured she had no other choice. She went into the anomaly after him.

Jenny stepped into the bright light and closed her eyes. When she got through, she bumped into Becker, who was fooling with something.

"What's that?" asked Jenny.

"Sarah's mobile," said Becker. Jenny looked at him. "What? I figured that if we find her, she'll need it."

Jenny rolled her eyes and took a look at the scene in front of her. The other side of the anomaly wasn't a pretty sight. They found themselves at what seemed to be a ruined city. Jenny had no idea where they were, but Becker seemed tense.

"What is it?" asked Jenny.

"You don't want to know," said Becker.

"What? It's not like you've been here before."

"Actually, I have Jenny, and it's no place to have a picnic. Now, stay behind me and don't make a sound, whatsoever!"

Jenny nodded and reluctantly followed Becker into the ruined city.

"Well, let's just leave her to it, shall we?"

Helen motioned for Melina to follow her. Flipping her long red hair back, Melina cast one last glare at Sarah who was sobbing on the floor, before she walked out the door after Helen.

Sarah jumped as the door was slammed loudly. Looking up, she wiped her tears away.

"I have to find a way out of here, and warn Becker and Jenny." She looked around the area she was in, when she spotted it. Just a few feet away from the jail bars lay a small communicator. _Melina must've dropped it,_ she thought. She stuck her hand out the bars and tried to reach it, but it was just too far away, no matter how much she tried.

Sitting back down wearily, she racked her brain trying to think of something to do. Suddenly she remembered. Reaching into her inside jacket pocket, she pulled out a nail file, one she always kept for emergencies. _This should be long enough to reach it_, just the perfect amount of length. This time reaching out with the nail file, she flicked the communicator her way. Finally she had it. Now to just get it to work...

She punched a few buttons on it, but suddenly, the communicator started making a loud alarm sound, and at the same time, Cleaner man burst in the room with Helen, opened the jail cell and dragged Sarah out. She screamed, yelling to the communicator on the off chance that it would work.

"Becker! Stay away it's a trap, it's a trap!" Helen grabbed the communicator from her and flung it away.

"If he heard that, our plan's in danger. We must accelerate to the next phase." She told the man to bring Sarah. She was dragged away screaming from the jail cell.

Becker and Jenny were sneaking around the ruined city in silence. Jenny looked strangely at Becker; he had his gun out and had it pointed at every direction possible. Jenny sighed.

"Becker do you really think that's necessary?" she asked.

Becker shushed her quietly.

"Honestly, Becker, you're acting like there's something watching us…"

"Listen," said Becker, "I'll explain later now, we just can't make a sound."

Suddenly, Becker's cell phone went off full blast. Becker cringed at the sound. He silently cursed as he took his phone out. The caller ID said "Unknown," but he answered it anyways just to stop the noise.

"Hello, Captain Becker, who is…"

But Becker was cut off when he heard screaming on the other side of the line. He could have sworn he heard Melina's voice, but thought otherwise. Then he heard something that broke his heart; Sarah, screaming, but the noise was so loud, he could only make out "Becker…tr…p…leave!" Then the other line hung up. Becker hung up absent-mindedly and was off in a daze.

"Umm, Becker," said Jenny.

Becker turned around, now out of the daze, and saw Jenny pointing to something on the wall. Becker turned around and cursed. On the wall was two Future Predators, senses locked on them. There was one more that came up behind them and another off to the side on a broken car.

"Now will you shut up when I tell you?" asked Becker.

"Yeah," said Jenny. "I'll do that."

Then, the Future Predator on the car pounced.

Melina shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She had made a mistake and she knew it. Dropping her communicator where Sarah could reach it was a _bad_ mistake. She definitely was afraid, and for good reason. She had seen what Helen could do to those cleaner clones she had. Ahead of her, Helen was working on a computer, punching in numbers, making last minute changes to her plan. She ignored Melina on purpose, noticing how tense she was.

Finally, grabbing the communicator sitting on the desk, Helen turned around and looked at Melina.

"This yours?" Her voice was as sharp as a dagger. Melina gulped.

"Uhm, yeah." She looked at the ground, unable to meet the ice cold eyes that seemed to bore into her brain.

Suddenly she jumped as Helen angrily threw the communicator on the ground, smashing it to pieces.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" she yelled. "We can't afford mistakes, especially now!"

She reached in her pocket. Melina blanched as Helen pulled out her pistol. "Oh well." Helen's voice was now a whisper.

"Maybe you'll be more careful on the next time around."

Before Melina could beg for her life, a gunshot rang out in the room. Helen turned around nonchalantly and continued working as if nothing happened.

_

* * *

_

**Wow, I left all of you with a lot of cliffhangers. First, Sarah was dragged away; but to where? Is she okay? Are they going to kill her? Second, Jenny and Becker are surrounded by Future Predators and one pounced... What's going to happen to them? Are they done for? Third, Helen shot Melina! *many cheers in the background* But, how did she get from the ARC to Helen in record time? Is this really the end of her? And finally, what is Helen's plan? Why doesn't she need Melina anymore? What is actually going on here?**

**Okay, more of a cliffy then I thought, but hey, it makes the reviews more fun to read! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! If you want some answers or if you have questions of your own. I'll try answering them without spoiling anything. LOL! REVIEW and THANKS FOR READING!**

**~Logan ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's another longish one for you! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I don't own Primeval, and nor does Katy.**

* * *

Becker quickly shot the Predator that pounced towards him. But this got all the others leaning in closer to him and Jenny.

"RUN!" yelled Becker.

The two ran for their lives. Jenny didn't have time to find out where they were going, she was more focused on not having the Predator eat them. Soon Becker found a building that had a door entrance. He pulled Jenny after him, but their way got blocked by a bunch of Megopterans. Becker cursed under his breath and loaded his gun.

"Umm, Becker…" said Jenny, but Becker cut her off by shooting the Megopterans.

Slowly, Jenny watched as each one dropped to the ground dead. Just before she got a good chance to look at them, Becker pulled her away and they ran towards the building. He ushered Jenny through the entrance, slammed the door behind him then locked it.

"Becker," she said, "what were those things?"

"The Predators or the Wasps?"

"The wasps."

"Just some future hybrid of a bunch of bugs in one called Megopterans," said Becker nonchalantly. "They spit out this green gunk for defense, don't know it you saw that."

"No I didn't."

"Good, cause it nasty stuff."

The two looked ahead of them. Inside was a long hallway that led to who knows where.

"Do you suppose we go down that way?" asked Jenny.

"Yes," said Becker. "Come on let's go."

Jenny sighted and reluctantly followed Becker down the hallway.

Sarah was still struggling against the Cleaner clone that was holding her tight and dragging her towards another room. She nearly screamed when she saw what was inside the room: medical equipment that looked futuristic. Without knowing Sarah pretty much knew what the technology was: a cloning device. Helen walked behind the Cleaner and watched as Sarah was strapped into the chair.

"They'll find me Helen! And you're gonna be sorry!" Sarah yelled, still trying with all her might to free herself. Helen calmly walked over to her.

"That's what we want. We want your precious Captain to find you." She stopped. "Well, not you actually." She mock frowned at Sarah. "And won't his heart be just absolutely broken when your clone rejects him? I'm sure Jenny felt the same way when Nick's clone rejected her."

She smiled evilly. Sarah gasped. She didn't know that Nick's clone had broken Jenny's heart just before he died. Tears ran down Sarah's face thinking about Becker. This just wasn't fair! She could only pray that Becker and Jenny would find her soon before it was too late. The Cleaner strapped wires around her head and prepared her for the cloning process.

"Activate." Helen said, pressing a button on the far wall.

Becker and Jenny were still walking down the corridor. The walls were made of metal and the floor was dirt. Becker still kept his gun loaded and pointed at every direction possible. _That's odd_ he thought _why aren't there any creatures chasing us?_ The two kept on walking down but stopped abruptly when they heard a faint scream.

_Funny, _thought Jenny, _that sounds just like._

"SARAH!" yelled Becker.

Then, like lightning, he shot down the corridor as fast as humanly possible. Jenny sighed and followed him down the corridor. They ran for a bit, and then heard another scream; this one was louder and closer than the first.

"We must be close," said Becker.

The two made their way towards the sound and found themselves in front of a door. Becker was about to barge in, but Jenny held him back.

"Becker, don't," she said. "Who knows what's behind there!"

"Well, I'm going in," he said. "Are you coming or not?"

Jenny sighed and reluctantly nodded. Becker nodded back and held up his hand. He counted down from 5 then pointed to the door. The two knocked down the door and ran inside, Becker and Jenny with guns pointed.

There in a chair was Sarah, tied up in every way possible.

"Sarah," said Becker.

He ran to her side and quickly tried to untie Sarah. As he did, Jenny looked around the room uncomfortably. The room was small, the floor was dirt and the walls were thick cement. The ceiling was wood and a single light hung in the middle of the room.

"Alright, we have Sarah, now let's go," said Jenny.

"I agree," said Sarah, who was now untied. "This place is like a haunted house, except ten times worse."

Jenny quickly walked out of the room. Becker put his arm around Sarah's waist and started walking, but Sarah shrugged it off.

_Odd _thought Becker _she usually likes it when I do that. Okay..._

The three quickly walked down the hallway and back to the entrance. Jenny volunteered to unlock the door, but had a bit of trouble. _Might be best to tell her now, _thought Becker. _Just in case we don't make it out alive._

"Umm, Sarah," said Becker.

Sarah turned and faced him.

"Umm, listen, this is sort of hard for me to say, and I've been meaning to say it for a while now, but have never had the guts to, funny, me being a soldier, but…"

"You're point?" she asked.

The whole building went silent. Jenny even stopped trying to open the door to see how this would turn out.

"Listen, Sarah, I…sort of…have these feelings for you, feelings I've never had for anybody else and was wondering…if you…you know, wanted to get some dinner later on today."

"No," said Sarah.

Becker was shocked. He didn't know if he heard her clearly. Jenny even was baffled. She thought for sure that Sarah confessed her long time crush on her a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," said Becker.

"No," she said. "Not today."

"Well, maybe then this weekend we…"

"No," said Sarah. "Not ever, Becker. I don't like you like that. I never did. Didn't you read the note?"

Becker could slowly feel his heart break. He could have sworn that at the ARC she was giving him hints that she liked him, heck; she got really mad when Melina was flirting with him. Maybe she thought that he liked Melina so she let her feelings for him go…no…no she was probably right. He was surprised to see Melina come out of the shadows.

"Melina? What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Melina sighed. "Sarah realized that you had feelings for her that she did not return. She decided the best way was to get you to fall in love with me so you would stop bothering her. Not to mention help us bring the fall of the ARC." Sarah nodded at her sentence.

"Sarah? Is that true?" He couldn't believe his ears. Sarah would join with a traitor just to stop his feelings for her?

Jenny also couldn't believe her ears. That was most defiantly NOT Sarah. Whoever took her must have done something to her mind. The Sarah she knew has fancied the Captain ever since her first day at the ARC, and she would never betray her friends. She was reminded of the time when Cutter's clone rejected her offer to lunch...clone!

But before she could take action, she felt a sharp pain in her neck "Ouch! Something just bit my neck!" She thought. "Wait…why do I feel sleepy?" She spun around and gasped. Another Melina stepped forward.

"Melina's a clone!" She thought before passing out.

Becker was so heartbroken; he didn't notice the other Melina or Jenny collapsing behind him. His eyes were filling with tears as he went over the rejection in his head. The tears formed more by he refused to let them fall.

"Well then," said Becker, "I suppose that if you don't feel that way, then we should just stay as co-workers…"

Suddenly, he felt something prick his neck. Then, drowsiness started to settle in. He looked at Sarah in confusion. She showed no expression at all. Her face was the last thing he saw, before he was knocked out.

_

* * *

_

**Wow, this is getting intense! WHAT IS GOING ON? LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this one isn't as long as the rest were, but it's VERY important. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...big surprise. **

* * *

Sarah couldn't even make a sound as she was thrown into another cell. Collapsing to the ground, she shook with shock and pain. All her muscles ached from the cloning procedure, not to mention her voice was temporarily gone. Not bothering to wipe the tears falling down her face, she looked around the cell from her position on the floor. In the corner she saw a huddled figure, but before she could investigate, a bout of pain ran through her head and she fell unconscious.

The other Sarah spoke into her earpiece as Becker and Jenny collapsed on the ground.

"Phase two is in action."

"Good. Bring them to me," came the reply.

The Clone Sarah nodded to the Cleaner who had stepped out of the shadows. He picked up Becker while Clone Sarah picked Jenny up and slung her over her back with ease.

The figure in the corner noticed another presence in the cell. Turning her weary head, she noticed a black haired woman lying unconscious on the floor. With a great amount of energy, she moved towards Sarah and turned her so she was lying in a more comfortable position. She growled inwardly. Helen would someday pay for all she had put her through, not to mention another innocent person. Who knows where it could all end?

As a clone cleaner took Becker out of the room, Helen started re-booting the Cloning Machine. It takes an hour for it to reboot after being used once, so she had to wait to use it on Jenny. Helen turned to the limp figure of Jenny in the cloning chair. She walked over and put her hand on Jenny's jaw. She turned her face from side to side, examining it.

"Well well," she said. "You do look an awfully lot like Claudia Brown. No idea how a bringing a Future Predator into the past could have changed your identity completely. Or maybe, there is a Claudia Brown out there, somewhere in the world.

"I've never found her. But until I do, I have you to blame. You, as well as Miss Brown, stole my husband's heart. And now, I get to watch you suffer. Oh how I wish I could kill you, but why kill you, when I can spare you, and watch you suffer from constant cloning; you would wish you were dead."

Helen then let go of her face and turned back to the control panel; only 5% ready for the next cloning process. Helen sighed and slumped into a chair. She wondered what she could do in her spare time.

Being a soldier, Becker naturally woke up from the unconsciousness fairly quickly. It was odd, though, he felt strangely worn out, but again, being a soldier had its advantages. He figured that he would feel ten times more worn out if not.

But, as he gained conciseness, he realized what just happened what seemed to be a few moments ago; Sarah had rejected him, and broke his heart. He didn't care if he ever saw this woman again, heck, he should just grab Jenny and leave without her, but then Lester would question him why "a smart soldier boy like yourself didn't fulfill your duty." Damn his job.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see he was being carried down a corridor. Whoever was carrying him passed by a bunch of cells, so he guessed that he was being put into captivity. He quickly formed a plan in his mind and closed his eyes once again, pretending to be unconscious.

Sarah slowly gained conciseness, but didn't want to open her eyes. No, she didn't seem to have enough strength. Finally, she had the will to open her eyes and she did NOT like what she saw. She was up against a wall and sitting in front of her was the worst red-head who probably walked the planet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What do you want Melina?" she asked. "You already ruined my life, what why do you care if I'm alright?"

Melina looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, have we met? Because you seem to know my middle name, and I don't recognize you."

Sarah sighed.

"Melina don't play dumb, I've been working with you for a little over a month. I'm pretty sure you know who I am. You asked me to breakfast and then kidnapped me, not to mention steal the man I've fancied since before you came to work at the ARC."

"The what?" asked Melina.

Sarah looked into her eyes and only saw confusion and weariness. Suddenly, it hit Sarah.

"You were cloned weren't you?" she asked.

Melina nodded.

"You would not believe what I've been through," she said. "I'm walking home from my job one night because the cops took my car. I let the timer go over for not even 5 minutes and I get a ticked!"

Sarah laughed, or tried to.

"Anyways, so I'm walking home, and the next thing I know, I go unconscious. Then I find myself strapped to a chair with all these wires hooked up to me. I had no idea what was going on. Then, that Helen creature comes up to me and knocks me out. Next thing I know, I'm in this cell."

"That's terrible," said Sarah. "Wait, so did Helen quit your old job for you. It would seem suspicious if you didn't quit your job, but apply for a new one."

"I don't know," said Melina, "That was the only time I saw Helen. I only see people when they bring food. I did hear them call me "Andrea Melina Anderson" once."

"Is that not your name?"

"No, my name is Jess."

"Well then, Jess, to answer your question before, the ARC is the facility your clone, Andrea Melina Anderson, worked at for about a month."

"I see," said Jess.

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so we learn that Melina, is really Jess. This was added in last minute. I though, "red head, and Melina's been cloned, why not have her be Jess." This way, the story can go into being a "somewhat-accurate-for-never-seeing-series-4," series 4. Okay, enough wild talk to bore you. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all those who have read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. I really appreciate it. YOU GUYS ROCK! ENJOY!**

* * *

Becker got bored after a while of lying like he was dead. The corridor seemed to go on FOREVER and it seemed like he was passing the same thing over and over again. But soon, the cleaner came to a close stop. Becker could hear a gasp from a near-by cell, but chose to ignore it.

Becker listened as he heard the Cleaner Clone take out his key ring and searching through it to find a key. Once he found one, he heard the Cleaner Clone open the cell door. Becker immediately went into action.

Since he was being carried on the shoulder and his upper body was facing the cleaner's back, Becker used his feet to kick the cleaner in his sensible. As the cleaner doubled over in pain, he dropped Becker, who was able to get up; strength now back. He quickly grabbed the Cleaner Clone's gun and shot him until he stopped moving.

"BECKER!" Sarah shouted happily, suddenly finding her energy and leaping to her feet, grabbing the bars of the cell holding her in.

Jess stayed seated on the ground. Becker turned her way. Sarah was very startled by the intense look in his eyes, containing a deep sadness, but yet a fierce anger. Without saying a word he turned away.

"W-what are you doing?" She shouted at him. "Aren't you going to free us?"

Jess tried to stand up but failed. Becker turned back around.

"Oh, I heard what you said. And now you just want me to free you, now that you've joined with this traitor?" He motioned his head towards Jess, whom he thought was Melina.

"No, Becker, it's not true! Helen's cloned both of us."

"Oh sure, like I can believe that. Just to cover up for your mistakes. Helen's not even supposed to be here. Besides, even if she was here, you don't love me, so what's the point?"

Basically he was saying, 'what's the point to life if Sarah doesn't love me'. Sarah shoved her head between the bars to try to get as close to him as humanly possible.

"Becker." Her voice was shaking. "I do love you, ever since I first saw you in the museum. It's been so hard for us these past few months, trying to communicate and work around each other, especially trying to keep my feelings from you, but when we're together, nothing's easier. It's like we're meant to be together." Tears were running down her face in a steady stream now. "Yes, I do love you, with all my heart."

From her position on the floor even Jess could tell how much Sarah had put her heart into saying those words. And she had.

Becker stopped as tears started to fall down his eyes too.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes." She replied quickly as a small smile showed through her tears.

Becker smiled back at her, before rushing to her and kissing her full on the lips, ignoring the bars separating them partially.

"Hey, if you two lovers don't mind, can we get out of here now?" Jess said, trying not to laugh.

Becker quickly released Sarah and tried to hide his face as he started to blush. Sarah just smiled in a daze. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. What she didn't know was that Becker wondered the same exact thing every day. Becker grabbed the key from the dead Cleaner's pocket and unlocked the door. Sarah ran over to Jess and pulled her up. Weakly, Jess held out her hand for Becker to shake.

"Jess." She said quietly.

"So...you're not Melina then?"

"No." Sarah replied to his question. "Melina's a clone, on Helen's side."

"Okay then." Becker said. "This way." He shouted, grabbing Jess's other shoulder so they could both carry her. And the three of them set off to find Jenny.

Jenny slowly gained conciseness. She was cold, like she was sitting on a metal chair. She opened her eyes to see that she was strapped to a metal chair. She looked around the room to see it was much like the corridors, except one light hung from the ceiling right above her. Because of that, she really couldn't see much of the room. She turned her head to the left and saw a screen with a bunch of controls and buttons. The screen was blue, and in white letters, it said, _Cloning Machine Rebooting Process **90%** Finished._

_What?_ She thought. _I'm strapped to a cloning machine?_

"I see our little prisoner has woken up," said an o so familiar voice.

Jenny snapped her head to the other side and saw, emerging from the shadows, Helen Cutter, flesh and all.

"Helen," Jenny sneered.

"Why hello Jenny Lewis, how is my most favorite person at the moment."

"You've never liked me," said Jenny, "even though I have no idea why."

Helen chuckled.

"I would think you should know by now; you stole my husband's heart."

"He never loved me," spat Jenny. "I may have fancied him at one time, but nothing more than that."

"I wasn't talking about you, personally. No, I was talking about…"

"Claudia Brown," Jenny finished her voice cracking.

"Precisely," said Helen, suddenly, the screen started flashing. "**92%** now, oh does time fly."

"Why do you need me personally Helen?" asked Jenny. "You just used some of Cutter's DNA the last time."

"Yes, but you see, Jenny, I leaned later on that you get a more exact copy the more of the actual person you use."

"How much more "exact" is the copy then?" asked Jenny.

"Oh you know you're dear friend Andrea Melina Anderson don't you?"

Jenny stayed silent, waiting for the answer.

"Well, she's actually a clone. The actual woman's name is Jess. Found her one night while roaming the London streets. She seemed to be walking home from her work so I easily captured her, cloned her numerous times then gave her ARC employee clone a new identity."

"So why do you want to clone me?"

Helen slowly walked closer to Jenny.

"So I can use you're clones to get into the ARC and finally bring it to its knees. I've been working on this plan for months now. Absolutely NOTHING can go wrong now."

Helen quickly turned on her heels and walked over to the screen, which said **95%** now. Jenny felt tears forming in her eyes. She turned her head to the floor trying to not let them fall. Jenny though of all the horrible things that had happened; killing Stephen and Cutter was just a diversion. Then, she got rid of Danny, Abby, and Connor. And now, she's going to finish Sarah, Becker and herself off so that no one can let her plan slide. She's going to win after all. For the first time in since she left the ARC, Jenny Lewis had lost all hope.

_

* * *

_

**This chapter has it's "yays" and "boos." First, Sarah and Becker are together and confessed how they feel for each other. (YAY!) BUT, Jenny's about to be cloned and she's lost hope. (BOO) LOL! Hope you guys are enjoying this. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**wannaknow ()- Well, thanks for the kiss...I think. LOL! It does seem a bit OOC doesn't it? Oh well, it was an emotional moment.**

**Chapter 15! ENJOY!**

* * *

Becker, Sarah and Jess tried to run down the corridor quickly, but Jess was so very weak, not to mention Sarah was still worn out from her cloning process as well. Becker turned to them.

"You guys need to get out of here, you don't have enough strength." He went to hand them his spare pistol, but Sarah waved him off.

"We're in this together. Besides, if we meet up with any more clones, you'll need help."

Becker shook his head.

"I need to do this alone."

"Why, so you can take all the glory?" Despite the kiss they just shared, Sarah couldn't help but keep the spite out of her voice.

"No."

"Then why?"

"I can't lose you again!" He turned his head away. "My heart nearly broke when you went missing, not to mention when your clone rejected me."

One single tear fell down his face. Jess nodded at Sarah. Sarah released Jess and let her stand on her own. Sarah went over to Becker and turned his face by his chin.

"Never, ever, question my devotion and love for you okay? And if we do it together, we have a better chance of beating them." Becker smiled.

"I love you!" Sarah smiled back.

"Me too!" Jess coughed behind them.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

Jess slumped to the floor in pain. Sarah rushed to her side.

"How many times have they cloned you?"

"Too many to count." Jess struggled with the words. "You guys go on, leave me here, I'll either gain my strength in a while, or you can come back for me."

"We can't just leave you!"

"I'll be fine. Becker, give me your gun." Becker handed his spare over to her. She handled it with ease.

"This will keep the clones away. Not to mention it'll be easy to know what to do if I see myself." She smiled weakly.

"If it really is you and we see you, say 'Daniel James Quinn' before you say anything else, that way we know it's you."

Jess nodded. As Becker and Sarah walked away from Jess, Sarah whispered in his ear.

"Is that really Danny's middle name?"

"I don't know, I just guessed." He winked at her, making her giggle.

"You can't do this!" Jenny shouted as the wires were strapped to her head.

"Why not? I've done it before; you're just the last one I need."

Helen flicked the switch that started the cloning process. Jenny screamed as it felt like energy bolts were running through her head. She writhed in pain as each of her cells were copied. She tried to move but she was still tied down. Tears ran down her face as the pain became unbearable. And just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it was done. Jenny felt all her energy slowly drain out of her body. She had never felt so weak. She slipped into unconsciousness to escape the pain.

Helen watched as the body went limp. She quickly turned to the left to see a figure emerge from the shadows. A perfect replica of Jenny Lewis stepped into the light.

"What is your name?" asked Helen.

"Jennifer Lewis," she said, "PR professional."

Helen smiled.

"Perfect," she purred.

Suddenly, the doors to the room barged opened. Helen spun around quickly to see Becker and Sarah enter the room; Becker having his gun pointed at Helen.

"Stay where you are Helen," he said.

"Ah, Captain Becker, and…Ms Page, I see you two made up. Last I though you two weren't talking to each other."

"I think you may be mistaking us for our clones Helen," said Sarah.

Helen chuckled.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? Well good luck with that."

Then Helen snapped her fingers and out of the shadows, Sarah and Becker's clones along with about three dozen Melina clones. Becker looked at them with wide eyes. _Melina must have been clones like…35 times! No wonder she's so worn out._

"As you can see, there are TONS of Melina copies. My dear Cleaner died earlier this year and I figured that I needed a new subject, someone who I could use to copy multiple times until they passed. Then, my planned formed. I figured that it was actually a plus that he died, since everyone at the ARC knew his face. So this way, I could use my new clone to bring you two here, so I could clone you, and bring the ARC to its knees."

The clone Becker loaded his gun and pointed it at Sarah and Becker. Becker's aim still lay on Helen. Helen motioned for clone Becker to go forward. He did so and stopped when his gun was on Sarah's forehead. Becker tensed up. He couldn't lose Sarah, not after he just found her.

Then, a gun cracked.

**I was going to stop the chapter there, leave all you with a cliffy, but then I thought, "nah" and decided to continue on. ENJOY!**

Becker closed his eyes and looked away. _No, _he thought, _it couldn't have…_ Then, he heard a body fell, but it sounded so far away. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Confused, Becker opened his eyes and tuned his head. Sarah was there.

"Sarah," he said in a whisper, "but how…"

Sarah shushed him by holding up a pistol. Becker looked around her and saw the clone Becker's body dead on the ground.

"Clones," commanded Helen, "ATTACK!"

Sarah and Becker stood back to back as they attacked the oncoming cleaners.

"I think I'm going to be scarred by Melina's face for a long time now." Sarah said as she shot another one down.

"What's wrong with these clones? Technically we're outnumbered so we should be dead by now!" Becker said. Helen noticed that too.

"Something must be wrong with the process; they have no fighting ability whatsoever."

She whispered, backing up into the dark. It was obvious that Sarah and Becker would overcome the clones and then come looking for her. Suddenly she felt the cold barrel of a gun up against her neck.

"Recognize me?" Jess snarled.

* * *

**LOL! Did I have you up there ^? Yeah, I thought Jess coming would be a better ending to the chapter. Can't wait to hear what you all think! REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloes! How is everyone? Good, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sarah and Becker suddenly stopped when they heard someone shout.

"Stop!" Jess shouted to the clones. "Or she dies!" Jess looked over at Sarah and Becker.

"Daniel James Quinn!" She yelled, just as Becker started to put down his gun. The rest of the Melina clones stepped back.

"Now, Helen, you're going to pay for all the torture you put me through." She shoved Helen in front of her while keeping her gun aimed at her heart.

"It's not my fault, the clones were..."

"Cut it out, no one wants to hear your lies any longer. You've been meddling with time and people's lives for far too long."

She went to pull the trigger, but Becker ran up.

"Jess, you can't do this! You're better than her!" She still wouldn't lower her gun.

"All those lives she destroyed, mine included! We can't let her get away!" She shook as tears of anger and frustration fell from her face. Becker went up and slowly grabbed the pistol from her.

"We can't kill someone just because they're a bad person. We're better than that."

From behind them Helen drew her spare gun from her shirt pocket.

"Becker!" Sarah shouted when she saw the gun. But it was too late.

Becker fell down as the bullet hit his body. Jess quickly grabbed the gun back from Becker and shot. Helen slumped to the ground, dead.

"No!" A sound rushed out of Sarah's mouth like a wounded animal. She ran over to where Becker had fallen.

"Sarah..." He whispered.

"Yes?" She replied, trying to look at the wound.

The bullet was embedded in his back shoulder blade. It shouldn't be fatal. But he was fading, fast, with nobody around to help.

"Never...never doubt, my love...and devotion." He struggled to say.

"No! Becker you can't die! You can't! Not when I finally know how you care for me!" But her cries were unheard. Becker slumped over unconscious.

* * *

**AHH! I'm crying right now as I re-read this chapter! I cried when I read it the first time Kathryn Hart sent it to me. I cry whenever Becker said that last line! UGG! Okay, *whipes tears from eyes* enough crying. I know it's a super short chapter, but the cliff hanger, I couldn't resist. I might upload another one later on. WHO KNOWS? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :D**

**~Logan ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I decided to give you all the next chapter today, because it's a short one too. Not as short as the last one, it's about twice as long. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jenny slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that hit her was a splitting head ache.

"Ugg," she groaned, trying to stretch but was restrained by the wires. "What the…?"

Jess noticed that Jenny had woken up. She left Sarah's side and helped Jenny free of the wires, but Jenny was in a daze. She looked over her shoulder and saw Becker on the ground in a pool of blood. Her heart instantly sunk. She grieved for her friend Sarah. She wasn't sure if they shared their feelings yet or not, but even if they did…

"There you are," said Jess, finishing with the wires.

Jenny got up and was about to thank her when she saw who she was about to thank.

"You," she said in disgust, "you're the one who infiltrated the ARC! You planned this."

"No, that wasn't me!" said Jess. "I was captured by Helen and cloned multiple times. You might have known one of them, an Andrea Melina Anderson?"

Jenny fell silent.

"Anyways, Helen's had me locked up for months."

"Where is she now?" asked Jenny.

Jess used her pistol and pointed to the limp female body on the ground.

"Then, who shot Be…"

"That was Helen," said Jess. "Becker was trying to stop me from shooting her in the first place, and Helen used the time to pull out a gun and…" she trailed off.

Jenny nodded. She looked down at Becker, pale and lifeless. At Sarah, who was mourning of a loss loved one. Then, she noticed all the dead clones that she guessed the two had shot before Melina showed up."

"I'm Jess, by the way," said Jess. "Not Melina and you are?"

"Jenny Lewis," said Jenny, "pleasure."

Jenny then bent down next to Sarah and put an arm around her.

"Shh," she cooed. "It's okay."

"Oh Jenny," she said. "Now I know how you felt when…" she trailed off.

"You have it worse," said Jenny, "he actually said his feelings to you. You know he loved you."

This just made Sarah sobbed harder. Jenny kept on trying to sooth her. Jess stood awkwardly in the back watching the scene. She wasn't sure if she should help them out or just stand there. Soon, she calmed down a bit.

"We should probably get going," said Jenny. "If the three of us work together, we should be able to carry Becker out back to the ARC.

Sarah silently got up and walked away into the darkness. Jenny wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing, so she and Jess started to try to lift him, but had a hard time.

"Sarah," called Jess. "We could REALLY use your help."

Sarah came out of the shadows with a smile…or…a bit of a smile. Sadness sill longed in her eyes. The others noticed she had something in her hand.

"What do you have there?" asked Jenny.

Sarah held out a small, glass rectangle with a screen and buttons. She punched in a few things in the buttons and pointed it to an empty area. Instantly, an anomaly appeared in that area.

"An anomaly creator?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah," said Sarah, sadness still in her voice. "Helen's been using this for a while. That usually comes to her advantage."

"I would think," said Jess.

On three, the three girls carefully lifted Captain Becker off the ground and they quickly walked towards the anomaly. They walked through the blinding light for what seemed like eternity. When they got on the other side, the ARC hub came into view.

There greeting was not the best though. About a dozen soldiers surrounded the anomaly with their guns pointed at them. Once they noticed the unconcious Captain, they instantly dropped their weapons and ran to their leader's aid. The men took Becker and quickly rushed him to the Medical Bay.

"What the hell happened?" asked a very annoyed voice.

Jenny and Sarah cringed. They knew their boss would be too happy with their war story, even though they did find Sarah and kill Helen Cutter. The three girls turned slowly and looked at their enraged boss.

* * *

**So, they all made it back, safe and sound...or...sort of. Who knows what Lester will do to them :P. Anyways, there're about two more chapters left to wrap things up. REVIEW! Thanks!**

**~Logan ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Okay, so every review I got said something along the lines of, "Becker don't die!" This should resolve any concerns :) Also, it has a bit about what is in Jenny's mind after the whole situation. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Becker groaned, feeling a dull pain in his back. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in the ARC medical bay. Quickly he sat up, but soon regretted it as his head cried out in pain. He slowly laid back down and took deep breaths to stop the room spinning. How did he get back to the ARC? Was Sarah alright? The last thing he remembered was trying to stop Jess from shooting Helen. Helen! Did she get away? Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He leaned his head over.

His heart jumped when he saw it was Sarah.

"Hey you," Becker whispered, still in pain.

"Glad to see you finally awake." She flashed him one of her special smiles.

"How is everybody, did they make it back alive?"

"Yeah, Jess has been recovering from her ordeal and Jenny seems to be fine now, apart from being a bit weary. Helen is dead."

"She's dead? Who killed her?"

"Jess."

"Jess? Why?" Sarah shot him a look of confusion.

"Don't you remember, Helen shot you!" Becker's eyes lit in recognition.

"Oh...so that's why I'm here and my back shoulder hurts." He tried to move, so Sarah came over to help him sit up.

"You should be happy; Lester's not making you do a LOAD of paperwork!"

"I'm sure he'll corner me soon once he knows I'm awake. Besides, you'd rather take a bullet than do paperwork?" He winked at her.

"Sometimes I do." she laughed.

"Hey, I know I didn't ask _you_ before, but I'll ask you again anyway, will you accept my offer to dinner."

"You need to get better first, you just woke up!" Sarah replied, trying to hide her smile.

"Well, what's your answer, I haven't got all day!"

"Yes, Captain Becker, I'll have dinner with you, as soon as you feel up to it."

They both smiled. It seemed they had to both come close to losing each other before they realized how much they felt about the other.

Jenny sat down in her office. Lester had given _her_ all the paper work to fill out because Becker was in recovery, Sarah was helping him, and he was still sorting ordeals with Jess/Melina. She opened one of her desk drawers to get a pen, but instead, pulled a picture of Nick out. Ever since he died, she had always kept a picture of him. She didn't know why, she just did. She figured it was something to hold on to.

Jenny sighed. She took a good look at it and it got her into deep thinking about her love life. Unlike some people, hers seemed to be very complex. First, there was Mark, who she thought for _sure _was "the one." But then, he bumped off the engagement because of her late night "outings." He thought she was seeing another man. She was mad at first then soon realized that if he was "the one," he would have known she would have never done something like that to him.

Then there was Nick. She and Nick had _not_ gotten off well at first. With the whole Claudia Brown thing, and how he acted around her; she found him pretty aggravating. But, over time, she did warm up to him. When Stephen died, a lot had happened. The two were not as hot on each other's feet, she found out about Claudia Brown, and she did sort of…start to fancy Nick…a bit. She remembered when she asked Nick's clone to go out of a drink, thinking it was Nick himself. The way he rejected her had broke her heart. She just couldn't bear it. Then, when she figured out it was a clone that had rejected her, Nick was shot before she could tell him anything.

She was heartbroken then, but not so much now, which she didn't understand. She was really upset for a while, but then something happened…something that kept her on her toes…Danny. With him trying to sneak into the ARC and help them out, he really took up most of her time, trying to hunt him down. She probably would have grieved a bit more if the ex-copper didn't bother them as much.

Jenny looked at the picture again, and noticed that along the right side, there was a tear that ran all the way down. She gasped. Jenny got up from her chair and retrieved the only picture of Claudia Brown left in the world. She put the two together. They fit perfectly.

"Nick never loved me," she whispered. "He loved the part of Claudia Brown that was in me. She's the one he really loves."

She took the torn picture over to the trashcan and threw it in there.

"Good bye Nick," she said. "It's about time I've let you go, but I'll never forget you; how could I? You gave me a run for my money at times."

Jenny then turned on her heels, her mind on someone else now, Danny. She remembered the weird pain she got in her heart when she was told that Danny, well, along with Connor and Abby, were stuck somewhere in the past. She had been really excited to see him again.

She remembered the first time they met. Oh was that a fun day. First, he threatens to put us in jail if we come back to the possible anomaly site they HAD to stay at, then, he DOES put Connor in jail for just retrieving his mobile. She remembered the look of loathing she gave him at that first meeting, and the look of loathing he gave back. He really could play the role well.

Then there was the G-Rex attack. He followed them on his motorcycle to the anomaly alert. He seemed to want to help, but she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't exactly remember why, but it seemed silly now. She never really did give a reason for him not to help. It w_as_ right after Cutter's death, so she might have still been a bit moody about it and didn't want him to lead "Cutter's team."

Then, there was her last day, though even _she_ didn't know it in the beginning. Danny had snuck into the ARC and "claimed" that fighting dinosaurs and saving the world was his life's ambition. He also said he _thought _that he and Jenny were flirting the whole time. She remembered how ridiculous she thought it was then, but Jenny laughed at the thought, now. He really was a character. Throughout the day, he helped tremendously and even saved her life in the end. But once news got to him that she was leaving, he tried to get her to stay. _"You only live once, Jen." _His word rang in her head.

_"Jen," _just the way he said her name was…wait…where did that come from? Suddenly, she felt a pain in her heart. Sort of like the one she got when she left Danny in the locker-room, but bigger and more heart wrenching. Then, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She let them fall slowly. A very vivid picture of Danny came into her mind then she started bawling. Only one thing was on her mind, and she couldn't seem it get it out of her mind.

"Danny," she whispered. "Please, don't die. I'm sorry I ever left, really. I just want to see you again."

* * *

**So, what did ya think? One more chapter which comes up tomorrow! REVIEW!**

**~Logan ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, thanks for the THREE AWESOME reviews yesterday. They were amazing! Okay, so here is the final chapter *sob* I really love this story, so this is hard for me to say. LOL! Alright, so here is the wrap up. ENJOY! **

* * *

Sarah laughed. Jess had just told a really funny joke. Even the usually stoic Becker cracked a smile. Jess was a fun person. She had died her hair to a darker red order to be different from her "Melina" clone. It was also revealed that she had blue eyes (how they were green before was a cloning defect) and seemed to smiled a lot. She had finally put Helen and the past behind her. Becker, Sarah and Jenny were now her closest friends, having saved her and such.

"It's so weird." Sarah said, showing Jess the anomaly devices. "I've already shown you all this it seems."

"You might be feeling that a lot for a while." Jess replied sighing.

Sarah put her hand on Jess' shoulder. A sign of reassurance. Jess just nodded.

"Okay!" Jess suddenly said, shaking her head. "How does this one work?" She pointed at the ADD.

"I just told you how that works! Aren't you supposed to be a tech person?"

"Well yeah, but this stuff, this isn't like anything else I've ever seen before."

"Nothing here is." Becker finally said. "You better get used to it quick."

"Yeah." Sarah started laughing. "Just wait until your first anomaly mission!" Jess groaned.

"Real living dinosaurs, so you tell me."

"That's what everybody says."

Later that day Lester made the announcement that two more people would be working a the ARC soon. A man named Phillip Burton had been assigned by the Minister to help Lester with the government aspect of the anomaly project. Lester had also decided that, after the incident with Sarah and the spy, that a leader was needed. Matt Anderson was Danny's replacement. Jenny at first hadn't been too happy with this certain announcement, but Lester had insisted. Both would start next week.

It was late and the crew was about to go home. All the other workers had gone home. Jess and Sarah were packing up in their offices and Becker was checking inventory. Suddenly, red lights started flashing and the most obnoxious siren sounded throughout the corridors. The team met up in the hub, Sarah and Jess handling the ADD, Becker's hands on Sarah's shoulders, and Lester surveying the area.

"Bloody hell," said Jess, "someday I'm going to fix this thing so it's quieter."

"Please do," muttered Lester.

"Where's the anomaly?" asked Becker.

"Sarah," said Jess, offering her the entire keyboard.

Sarah nodded and started typing furiously. She pressed enter and her eyes widened.

"No, no it can't be," she said. "Please, not now!"

"What is it?" asked Becker.

"The anomaly is here…outside…in front of the ARC."

Becker signaled a bunch of men to go outside to check it out.

"Oh great," said Jess, "my first week and I get to meet a real life dinosaur."

"Don't worry," said Sarah, "hopefully, we can get it sealed before anything comes out. But you should consider yourself lucky; Becker had to face once on his first day, and me before I was even hired!"

Jess gulped.

"I'm going to go check it out," said Becker as he left.

"Sorry I'm late, paper work. What's going on?" asked Jenny, entering the hub later.

"There's an anomaly outside the ARC," said Jess.

"Oh boy," said Jenny.

"Don't worry, Becker's handling it with his men," said Sarah.

"Alright," said Jenny, "might as well stay here just in case."

"Good point," said Jess, who had her coat and was about to head out the door.

The three girls stood there for what seemed like eternity. No one dared make a sound. The silence even bothered Lester. Suddenly Becker came running in through the entrance doors into the hub. The three girls looked at him, he looked ecstatic.

"You would never guess what I found!" he said.

"Another Giganotosaurus?" asked Jenny.

"Another Diicton?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing?" asked Jess, hopefully.

Becker laughed.

"No." he said simply, and then motioned for someone to come in.

In came three people. They looked familiar, but very different, and they all were dirty, torn and tired looking. Even though these three looked in the most horrible state, they had big smiles on their faces. Sarah was gaping at the sight; Jenny had tears in her eyes, and Jess just look very puzzled at them.

"Hey guys," said the one in the middle, "did we miss anything?"

Before anyone could say 'Gorgonopsid', Jenny ran up to the man in the middle, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Soon, the man responded and quite eagerly, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Jess looked disgusted at the sight. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. Sarah and Becker smiled at each other, then at the three standing in front of them. They looked up at Lester too see her snuck off to his office.

Soon, the two broke apart and Jenny looked the man in the eyes.

"You have missed quite a lot, Danny Quinn!" she said.

"So, did you miss us?" he asked.

Jenny smiled then kissed Danny again.

"I take that as a yes."

_~THE END_

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the final installment of Spies Among Us! I hope you all liked it and thanks to those who stuck with the story XD PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks everyone XD Also, if you want a sequel, I want to know. Though, I would have to "OK" it with Katy, I want to hear what you think!**

**~Logan ;)**


End file.
